earth_2109_2254fandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of the Orion's Arm
The Empire of the Orion's Arm, other names being Empire of Korban and simply just Empire, was an empire order founded by Rtas Loki on the volcanic world of Korban, within the Orion's Arm solar system, and was acting as a galactic military power for Korban as well as other planets who would follow in behind Loki. In 2110, Loki had officially formed the Empire of the Orion's Arm and then created Korban-class starships using the New Generation of Korbanian workers who were born from Zerahian females and then Loki later needed another executive branch then himself which he formed the High Command of the Empire of Korban to serve as a command branch for his ground forces while he directed the Demons of Korban. Birth of a New Military Power In the year of 2110, a man by the name of Loki was on Korban which where he became the Dark Lord of the Darkness and Emperor of the Empire of Korban, the attacks he led on New Harmony and Mars, using stolen warships from both the Royal Army of Zerah and the Delta Commission Navy, were to test his military power and to cripple the power of the Guardians and when he attacked Mars, the outcome of the attack resulted in the formation of the Republic of Mars, later reorganized as the Order of the Galactic Republic of Mars in 2127 by newly appointed Chancellor Angel after the assassination of former Chancellor Sanders, the Empire of the Orion's Arm was later viewed as a threat to peace by Guardian leader Wallace J. Thomas and so he had organized naval warships to move against the Empire. History First Battle of Harmony The First Battle of Harmony was the first battle to take place in the galaxy since Earth, and the attacks were led by Rtas Loki, Emperor of the Empire and Dark Lord of the Darkness, the Guardians sent an attack group to reinforce whatever was left of the Guardian garrison on the surface, Commander Hillary Sanders was the CO of the remaining Guardian soldiers and when the reinforcements arrived, the Empire soldiers were pulling back and retreating to their ships and troops transports when Loki ordered them too and before retreating Loki entered the ruined and destroyed temple of the Guardians on the surface, Loki found out about the Rings of Power, 10 finger rings which would grant the user who wears all 10 rings unstoppable power and access to immortality if they were on the user, Loki found the Ring of Immortality on Harmony and later directed his forces to destroy every city, town and village on the surface to cover up his escape from the surface. Invasion of Mars(Work in progress) After finding the Ring of Immortality on Harmony, now being called New Harmony, Loki wanted to see if there was another ring on Mars which this time, he was going to use stolen Guardian warships instead of Zerahian warships. He later stole a sizable fleet from the moon of Earth to prepare his attack and during this time, Grand Master Wallace J. Thomas didn't know if there was gonna be another attack or invasion so he organized reaction defense fleets in order to ensure safety and stability on Guardian controlled worlds